official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin County, Tennessee
Franklin County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 41,052. Major roads US Route 41A US Route 64 US Route 64 Business Tennessee State Route 16 Tennessee State Route 50 Tennessee State Route 56 Tennessee State Route 97 Tennessee State Route 121 Tennessee State Route 122 Tennessee State Route 127 Tennessee State Route 130 Tennessee State Route 156 Tennessee State Route 279 Geography Adjacent counties Marion County (east) Coffee County (north) Grundy County (northeast) Moore County (northwest) Jackson County, Alabama (south) Madison County, Alabama (southwest) Lincoln County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 89.00% White (36,536) 6.12% Black or African American (2,512) 4.88% Other (2,004) 12.7% (5,213) of Franklin County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Franklin County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 12 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.00 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Cowan - 1,737 Decherd - 2,361 Winchester - 8,530 Towns Estill Springs - 2,055 Huntland - 872 CDPs Sewanee - 2,311 Unincorporated communities Asia Beech Hill Belvidere Broadview Midway Shady Grove Sherwood Winchester Springs Ghost towns Awalt Climate Fun facts * The Sewanee CDP is best known as the home of The University of the South, commonly known as "Sewanee." It was organized just before the Civil War, and began full operations shortly after hostilities ceased. It encompasses a full university and theological seminary. The University of Tennessee Space Institute is also located in the county. * The area became strongly secessionist before the war. Franklin County formally threatened to secede from Tennessee and join Alabama if Tennessee did not leave the union, which it shortly did. This contrasted sharply with the situation in nearby Winston County, Alabama, which was largely pro-Union and allegedly considered seceding from Alabama. * During 1863, the Army of Tennessee retreated through the county, leaving it in Union control thereafter. Isham G. Harris, the Confederate governor of Tennessee, was from Franklin County. After having political rights restored after the war, he was elected to represent the state in the United States Senate. * Considerable industrial growth occurred in the county in the last decades of the 20th century, including the construction of a large automobile engine plant by the Nissan corporation in Decherd. An emphasis on tourism also developed, based on Civil War history and local scenic attractions such as the dogwood forests, for which an annual festival is held. * During the temperance (anti-liquor) agitations of the late 19th century, residents discovered that by a quirk of state law, liquor could be sold only in incorporated towns. As a consequence, all of the county's towns abolished their charters in order to prohibit liquor sales. * In the 20th century, Franklin County benefited from the flood control and power generation activities of the Tennessee Valley Authority (TVA), built by the President Franklin D. Roosevelt administration during the Great Depression. The TVA helped bring new industry to the area. It also created opportunities for water recreation by making new lakes, but many county residents were displaced from their homes in the massive public works project. The establishment of the federal Arnold Engineering Development Center, which lies partly in the county, also helped spur economic growth and technical development. Although the interstate highway system barely touched the county, it did provide valuable access via Interstate 24 to nearby Chattanooga. * Franklin County, once overwhelmingly Democrat like most of Tennessee during the majority of the 20th century, has now become a Republican stronghold, flipping in 2004 and not turning back. * Almost all of Tims Ford Lake and Woods Reservoir are located within the county. * The castle-like ruins of the lime production facilities and silos, which are unusual for their Egyptian Revival and Gothic Revival styling, remain in the community of Sherwood. The Tennessee Preservation Trust included them on its Ten in Tennessee Endangered Properties List for 2002–2003, citing their architectural distinctiveness and expressing concern that a "continued lack of maintenance" threatened their survival. Category:Tennessee Counties